Ache
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: What else can you do when you're left with nothing but an ache? Whispers from the dark, pulling you into a swirling abyss. [ Anakin turning to Vader, not physically. Spiritually/breaking. ]


**Author's Note:**_ I went to comic con. I got to see Peter Mayhew, Billy Dee Williams and Ray Park. Took a secret selfie with them. Not really suppose to, heh. (Chewbacca, Lando and Darth Maul for those who do not know)._

* * *

Ache.

A swirling band of unbearable emotions, inflecting the most surreal pain upon his crumbling soul. The twisting feel of a cold, steel hand gutting him from the inside out.

Even the flames that licked upon his burning flesh without mercy weren't as painful as now.

That feeling of emptiness, that you have nothing left. Nothing left but that ache that would haunt him for the rest of his nightmare that was called life.

What should he do?

What could he do?

What could anyone do, knowing that everything you held closest to your conflicted heart, your only anchors.. we're taken from you brutally?

And you were the reason why.

A robotic gasp, a slight stumble in his powerful stride. The darkness tickling the black leather that held his disfigured body in place.

The darkness churned and whispered. It fed off the anger and sorrow he wallowed in miserably.

The darkness whispered revenge.

It lulled him with promises of justice.

His footing returned, he continued on.

Vader. Yes, that was what the darkness called him. Chanted to him.

But Anakin was reluctant to leave. But he was losing the battle anyhow.

Vader promised to take the pain away. He has promised justice. He will not let the Jedi live on after they had corrupted what he had tried desperately to defend.

But Vader had done the unspeakable, Vader had taken his love, his whole reason for existence.

_Padme`_.

He stopped, leaning against the empty walls of the corridor as his ragged breathing filled the silence.

Anakin had tried to stop Vader as he raised his hand to her, using the powers gifted to him, that birthed him, against the one thing that he centered his worlds around.

But Vader had said he would not kill her, yet she died.

Looking at his leather hands with disgust, he began to furiously shake them, wiping at the corridor walls, at his black pants. Trying to rid the evil that destroyed his very soul.

Ache. Stab. Never spilled tears.

His blue eyes tango'd with a deathly yellow. They pricked like needles, trying to form tears that would never be able to shed again due to the serious burns that had disabled him farther than just his limbs that were now replaced with wires and mechanics.

Yes, that's right. These hands did not kill Padme`. Those hands were gone now.

Slightly calming, his body hunched ever so slightly as he tried to gather his wits.

He wished again and again that Padme` was here to comfort him. She could make the pain go away, she always did.

Oh, he killed her. He had forgotten.

He moaned brokenly, his robotic voice filled with _so_ much pain that it could still bring people to a halt, to watch as the good inside of him began to fade further away into the pain, curling in on itself as the darkness taunted.

He just wanted to hold her again. Wanted to feel the warmth of her body as she cradled his head on to her chest or as he hugged her possessively. Yearned to hear that melodic laugh that enchanted him. Ached to stare into those beautiful brown pools that settled gracefully in her eyes, that comforted him with understanding and love.

Ache, ache, ache.

That's all there is now.

The darkness, Vader, they whispered to Anakin again. They wished to take the pain away. The pain of losing so many, the pain of losing his love.

But without the pain, Anakin Skywalker would die and Darth Vader would live on. Because without pain, what was Anakin? Without it, he was nothing more but the broken shell of a once, powerful and idolized Jedi.

Did Anakin really care? No. Then, why was he still holding on?

Because Anakin hoped. He hoped that were was some miracle that she was still alive. That it was a lie, that she and their unborn child had not died by his hand on Mustafar.

_Silly_, the darkness whispered. There was no way that it was possible. If their was, the Emperor would have told him. His friend would have done everything to help him find his lost love. But since he did not, it was obvious Padme` was gone from his life. Forever. And there was nothing he could do about it. Not all the power he wielded could bring her back. How could it, if it could not have even saved her in the first place?

_Let go_, the darkness and Vader whispered. _Let us take your pain and sorrow, let us feed off anger and hate_. _You cannot live without Padme`. Anakin Skywalker cannot. But you cannot take your life, let us have revenge._

_I'm sorry_, Anakin had responded quietly, his voice no louder than a child who whispered softly. So broken, so lost. He begged for forgiveness in the silence as he succumbed to the darkness. It shrouded his being and the once beautiful pools of blue eyes that anyone could get easily lost in turned into a sickly yellow, giving off an essence of pure darkness and insanity that were shaded by the black lens of his mask.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_, the unheard sobs of Anakin Skywalker howled through his being as the darkness and Vader took control of his machine of a body.

The pain began to edge away slowly, leaving nothing but an unsettling darkness in its wake.

Another, heart shattering wail escaped his soul before it broke entirely. Because without Padme`, Anakin Skywalker was no more.

Darth Vader moved, heading towards the head of the ship where his master awaited him. A vile and vicious smirk twisted on his demented features as the darkness licked at the end of his black cape with each sway as he walked.

Breathing in as deeply as the machine would allow, he strode passed the commanding officers and across the walkway to where his master stood, looking out the glass that showed the depths of space and the beginnings of the Death Star.

The Emperor's face mirrored Darth Vader's. A smile, nothing but an evil twist on his face, match the black figured man's.

And there was only one reason for their unnerving, dominating smiles.

For the goodness that threatened their rein, the only thing that could have stopped them, ceased to exist.

When the hope of Anakin's true love, Padme`, to return to the living world with their child, was demolished..

Anakin Skywalker had died at that moment.

What else could you do, when you were left with nothing but an ache?

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ani and Padme`'s story makes me really upset. It's just, so unfair._

_Also any of those who are reading my story **A Twisted Mind**, I have not forgotten about it. Due to a death of a very good friend, I found myself stuck. That story is basically about death, so writing it hit too close to home at the moment. I will continue on with it soon._

_Quick question, what on earth is with all these Barriss Offee and Anakin Skywalker pairings? Like, I don't even know where the idea came from. I mean, no offence to anyone who likes the pairing. I just find it.. really weird. Unsettling. Borderline disturbing. I swear in the pairing world, two characters cannot look at each other without being shipped._

_Huh. Well, Mr. JJ Abrams announced he has finished the Star Wars script. Sequel to Return of the Jedi. I. **Cannot**. Wait._

_Squealing._

_Alright, bye my lovelies, Yodakat._


End file.
